I Love The Way You Lie
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Haruhi sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza pues sabía que eso no era verdad, sabía que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez y siempre se repetiría la misma historia y la misma mentira, pero a ella eso no le importaba, solo quería estar a su lado...


**Judith: wan wan hola pues aquí estoy con mi primer fic de este manga/anime y de esta pareja jiji bueno siendo sincera esta idea surgió mientras leía unos de los pocos fic's que hay de esta pareja en español y en ingles jejeje y bueno como muchos hacían a la idea de un Mitsukuni malo o un poco sexoso, jajaja amo esa palabra, decidi juntar ambas personalidades jaja y claro que también ayudo mucho la canción de Eminen y Rihana la de **I love the way you lie**, jejeje es que cuando la busque traducida decía que el titulo era algo así como Amo cuando mientes o algo así jejeje.**

**Érica: jejeje pues si esta es una de nuestras parejas favoritas, y la razón es simple…Honey es un chico con linda apariencia y de 18 años de edad y Haruhi bueno una de las chicas que no lo trataba como niño, solo tendría que crecer un poco más Honey y con eso bastaría.**

**Alex: bueno en este fic se referirá al chico con su nombre Mitsukuni o como Honey o Hunny lo digo para que no se confundan (sonríe). Y como saben los personajes de Ouran Host Club no son nuestros son de Hatori Bisco.**

**Judith: nee pues hay mucho lemon eso sí, y de hecho yo lo escribí y me costó mucho ya que yo nunca había escrito uno, así que pues si no les gusta el lemon…les recomiendo que dejen de leerlo después de la casi la mitad o mucho antes jajaja, cuando digo que hay mucho no es broma he, creo que de las 14 páginas que escribí como 8 o 9 llevan lemon jajaja.**

_**+++MITSUHARU++++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++**_

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés caminaba a paso lento hacia la tercera sala de música, sus ojos solo mostraban alegría y cansancio, en su mejilla derecha se notaba una pequeña marca morada signo de un golpe. Acerco su mano a la perilla y lentamente la giro, abriendo la puerta, una vez dentro encontró a seis jóvenes sentados alrededor de una mesa.

Seis miradas se posaron rápidamente en ella y al verla se iluminaron con alegría, sin embargo inmediatamente cambiaron al ver la marca en su mejilla. Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru la miraron con preocupación y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella, Kyouya la miro con sorpresa pero rápidamente desvió su mirada imaginando lo sucedido pero decidido a no meterse en ese asunto, Takashi la mira con preocupación y Mitsukuni la miro con malicia combinada con deseo y cierta advertencia.

-¡hija mía ¿Qué te paso?-expreso su preocupación Tamaki de manera histérica, como siempre.

Haruhi dirigió su mirada hacia el joven Mitsukuni y al notar su mirada bajo el rostro. Los tres jóvenes que se había acercado a ella siguieron su mirada, Mitsukuni al notar esto cambio rápidamente su mirada a una llena de lágrimas y preocupación.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan ¿Por qué estas lastimada? – corrió hacia ella y la abrazo recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la joven ya que después de salir del Ouran había crecido mucho superando por mucho la estatura de la joven Fujioka pero siempre manteniendo esa pinta de dulzura e inocencia que tanto lo distinguía de cualquier otro chico.

-emm pues-exclamo nerviosa al ver la mirada de advertencia del ex lolita del club-no fue nada…es solo que me resbale hace unos momentos en el baño y me golpee con el lavamanos-respondió con una gotita en la nuca, esperando que todos creyeran su mentira.

Los gemelos se miraron sin creer la mentira de la joven, mientras que Tamaki comenzaba a llorar amargamente y se lanzaba sobre la chica abrazándola de manera cariñosa y un poco asfixiante. Honey al ver esto miro con profundo odio al joven Tamaki y bajo el rostro para que nadie lo notara, pero su aura maligna se sentía por todo el salón, cosa que el chico de cabello rubio no noto pero la joven a la que abrazaba si lo noto y tembló levemente de miedo.

-¡hija mía estas temblando, nooo hija, Oka-san llama inmediatamente a una ambulancia!-gritaba angustiado.

-Tono yo creo que más bien lo que ella quiere es que la sueltes-dijo Hikaru con un goterón en la nuca y una sonrisita maliciosa.

-es cierto Tamaki-senpai-dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡nooooo ¿Por qué?-corrió hacia un rico y un aura depresiva lo cubrió.

-Haruhi-la llamo el Rey de la sombras, llámese Kyouya.

-¿eh?

-si no te sientes bien ve a la enfermería-la volteo a ver.

-emm no te preocupes Kyouya-senpai estoy bien-sonrió con fingida alegría.

-Haruhi ¿estás segura que estas bien?-pregunto con duda Kaoru.

-claro que si Kaoru-sonrió.

-Haruhi si quieres te llevamos nosotros-dijeron con alegría los gemelos mientras cada uno se ponía a su lado y la abrazaban por la cintura-claro esta si Kyouya nos deja-sonrieron con cierta malicia.

-por mí no hay problema-dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡no permitiré que mi hija se vaya con esos gemelos demoniacos, como su padre me niego rotundamente!-recién salido de su depresión corrió hacia ellos.

-nosotros la llevaremos-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos tomando a Haruhi de la mano derecha.

-¡nunca!-grito un histérico Tamaki tomando a Haruhi de la mano izquierda y tirando de ella.

-¡tono!-exclamaron molestos los gemelos.

-¡noooo! Haruhi es mía-gritaba como histérico el de cabello rubio.

-¡nuestra!-gritaron al unisonó los gemelos.

-¡no mía!

-¡nuestra!

-¡mía!

-¡nuestra!

-¡mía!

-¡nuestraaaaaa!

-¡miaaaaa!

Mitsukuni sonrió con cierta malicia y el aura maligna que lo cubría desapareció instantáneamente dejando ver como varias florecitas volaban alrededor del chico.

-Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, no se preocupen, si quieren yo llevo a Haru-chan a la enfermería-dijo Mitsukuni con esa voz llena de inocencia y dulzura que todos ya conocían.

-emm Honey-senpai no…

Honey no lo dejo terminar su oración ya que en ese momento cargo a Haruhi al mero estilo de recién casados y salió corriendo de la sala.

-ni siquiera me hiso caso-a Tamaki lo cubrió un aura depresiva.

A los gemelos les apareció un goterón en la nuca mientras que Mori-senpai miraba con preocupación el lugar por donde habían salido ambos jóvenes. Kyouya que se encontraba trabajando en su laptop miro la puerta y una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de tristeza aparecieron en su rostro.

-"nunca pensé que Haruhi aceptara esa clase de relación"-fue su último pensamiento antes de seguir trabajando en su computadora.

-Kaoru.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?

-¿tú crees que Haruhi vaya a estar bien?

-esta con Honey-senpai-sitio una opresión en el pecho-nada malo le pasara-dijo con duda y más bien parecía que lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo.

-pero… ¿no deberíamos ir con ella?

-no te preocupes Hikaru-sonrió melancólicamente-pase lo que pase siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarla y protegerla.

-¿eh?

-jajaja nada estaba pensando en voz alta, mejor vamos a planear como molestar a Tono.

-sí vamos.

Kaoru echo un último vistazo a la puerta y su mirada se lleno de dolor y tristeza, al parecer aquello que desde hace meses sospechaba era verdad, dirigió su mirada hacia Kyouya y Takashi quienes como respuesta solo asintieron lentamente con la cabeza mientras se notaba el dolor en sus miradas y bajaban la cabeza, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tamaki y su hermano Hikaru quienes estaban sentados en un sofá platicando animadamente, ambos voltearon a ver a Kaoru y le hicieron señas mientras le sonreían animadamente, tal parecía que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía con Haruhi y Honey.

-"vaya par de estúpidos ¿Cómo es posible que no quieran ver mas allá de lo evidente?"-pensó Kaoru con un goterón en la nuca mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente-"y pensar que ella siempre llega con marcas de moretones o rasguños y aun así se le nota que es feliz y que ambos se aman…pero ¡¿Qué clase de amor es ese por Dios?"-soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras su yo interior se jalaba desesperadamente los cabellos-"bueno mientras ellos sean felices todo está bien"-su cara era todo un poema.

Mientras tanto Honey ya había llegado con Haruhi a la sala de enfermería que más bien parecía un hospital de lujo. Honey bajo lentamente a Haruhi y camino hacia la puerta la cual cerro con seguro. Haruhi miro para todos lados y noto que no había absolutamente nadie más que ellos dos y segundos después noto que Mitsukuni se acercaba a ella con una mirada muy seria.

-¿Por qué dejas que ellos te toquen?-la miro con furia mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared.

-yo…yo no quería que ellos me tocaran-dijo con nerviosismo.

-pues no parecía que te desagradara…más bien parecía que disfrutabas que te tocaran.

-Hunny yo no...

-¡no mientas!

Honey grito y dio un golpe a la pared justo al lado del rostro de Haruhi provocando que la chica diera un pequeño grito de terror y que en la pared se hiciera un pequeño agujero por la fuerza del golpe.

-tú eres mía y nadie más debe tocarte ¿aun no lo entiendes?

-Hunny…

-bueno creo que tendré que mostrarte que solo yo puedo tenerte.

Con poca dulzura la lanzo sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, sus lenguas se movían acompasadas mostrando el deseo que sentían los dos. Cuando les hiso falta el aire lentamente se separaron mientras Honey acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla donde Haruhi tenía el moretón.

-dime Haru-chan ¿aun te duele tu mejilla?-una sonrisita cínica apareció en su rostro.

-no…no mucho Hunny-su voz tembló ligeramente.

-lo vez Haru-chan eso pasa por no hacerme caso-uso esa voz dulzona e inocente que usaba con todos los demás.

Mitsukuni se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su novia mientras acercaba su boca lentamente a la de la chica haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, Haruhi se abalanzo sobre los labios de su novio quien mordisqueo sus labios de una manera un poco agresiva y ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera ansiosa usando también sus lenguas.

Honey llevo una de sus manos al vientre de la chica y comenzó a introducir su mano por la camisa de Haruhi, fue subiendo lentamente y noto que su novia no llevaba ropa interior, de manera lenta comenzó a formar círculos sobre el pezón de la chica haciéndola gemir.

-vaya Haru-chan ¿dime que le paso a tu ropa interior?-sonrió con burla.

-ahhh…tú ya sabes que le paso mmm…

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la otra mano de su novio acariciando su intimidad por encima de su pantalón. Se separo de ella y se sentó en la cama viéndola con deseo.

-vaya Haru-chan eres una niña mala-sonrió con lujuria-creo que tendré que castigarte por dejar que otros te toquen.

Y sin más que decir se abalanzo sobre ella con desesperación desabrochándole el pantalón y bajándolo hasta que lo lanzo lejos de la cama y con la misma desesperación le arranco la camisa lanzándola hacia otro lado de la habitación para repetir lo mismo que le hacía desde hace meses que empezaron su relación, la tomaba siempre de manera brusca y sin contemplaciones, al fin y al cabo no había parte de su cuerpo que no conociera.

Honey paso sus manos ondeando la curva de sus senos, acomodo su dedos en los pezones y los apretó con gusto causando un sonoro gemido de placer por parte de Haruhi.

Haruhi abrió un poco sus piernas pues sabía que su novio no se conformaría solo con acariciarla, lo conocía bien y sabia que la torturaría hasta que la lujuria lo dominara y ya no pudiera detenerse y aunque el siempre la tomaba con fuerza y de manera salvaje también era cierto que la trataba con cariño y tal vez mucho pensaran que eso era ser masoquista y si aceptaba que si lo era, pero si él no fuera así, entonces no sería el Mitsukuni que amaba, su Mitsukuni, con esa mezcla de dulzura y salvajismo.

Con total tranquilidad Honey se acerco a lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a lamerlo y a bajar lentamente hasta su cuello el cual comenzó a chupar y morder dejando pequeñas marcas con tonalidades rojas y moradas. Subió sus manos y tomo una sabana que estaba cerca y amarro las manos de su novia en el cabezal de la cama provocando un grano sonrojo en ella.

-¿Por qué me amarras?-dijo entre furiosa y sorprendida.

-es para que no trates de escapar como hace un rato y así no tenga que lastimarte otra vez-acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió con malicia y continuo su camino besos desde el hombro de la chica, bajo lentamente hasta que llego a su seno derecho, saco la lengua y la paso muy despacio alrededor del pezón, cuando llego al centro lo metió en su boca y succiono de manera brusca, Haruhi arqueo la espalda y susurro su nombre de manera tan erótica que el chico sintió que se excitaba de sobremanera.

Haruhi sintió una de las manos de su novio acariciando una de sus piernas y con la otra mano acariciaba su clítoris sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba y el hormigueo en su vientre aumentaba.

Los labios del chico continuaban recorriendo la piel de la chica, chupaba y marcaba cada parte del cuerpo de Haruhi que tenía a su alcance, continuo su camino de besos hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la chica, ella al notar esto se sonrojo a más no poder, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacían eso, el sonrió con orgullo y acerco su rostro hasta la intimidad de la chica para rozarla con su lengua acariciando suavemente el clítoris, al poco rato ya se encontraba mordiéndolo con poca delicadeza provocando unos cuanto gritos de placer y dolor por parte de su novia, con un poco de ansiedad introdujo su lengua en la vagina de su novia moviéndola cada vez más rápido.

Des pues de unos minutos en los que torturo a su amada con la lengua se alejo de la intimidad de su chica y subió para besarla, recorrió el labio inferior de la muchacha con su lengua, y luego la hundió en su boca, rozando sugestivamente la de la chica, ella siguió el juego del muchacho e imitó sus movimientos con su propio órgano gustativo, consiguiendo con esta acción, arrancar un ronco gruñido de la garganta de Honey que sólo atinó a profundizar aún más el beso.

Con pesar, tuvo que terminar la unión cuando sus pulmones rogaron por aire. Alzo su rostro para poder observar mejor a su novia y lo que vio lo hiso excitarse aun mas. La chica bajo su cuerpo lucia con su cabello oscuro y corto completamente desordenado, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y brillando con deseo, sus labios entre abiertos tratando de normalizar su respiración y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Sintió como los pantalones le comenzaban a quedar pequeños y su entrepierna dolía cada vez más. Rápidamente se desabotono la camisa y la lanzo lejos, al igual que su pantalón y su bóxer. Se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica y sus intimidades se rozaron causando un gemido por parte de ambos, Honey cerró los ojos y embistió con rudeza contra el cuerpo de su novia quien apretó sus manos y gimió sonoramente.

-Hunny-gimió cuando Mitsukuni volvió a embestir contra ella con rudeza.

Siguió adentrándose en ella sintiendo como se estrechaba a su al redor, un gemido ronco escapo de sus labios mientras la penetraba más profundo y más duro haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda y gritara de placer.

Haruhi sentía como si se fuera a partir en dos, Mitsukuni entraba cada vez más rápido y profundo en su interior causándole dolor pero también placer.

Ambos jóvenes decían entre gemidos el nombre del otro y uno que otro te amo, era imposible para ambos decir donde empezaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el de su acompañante. En ese momento eran uno, y se sentían como tal, como si nada más importase, como si todo lo demás desapareciese a su alrededor y el mundo llegase a su fin.

Elevó las caderas de su pareja y posó ambas manos bajo los glúteos de la muchacha aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas. Las bestiales arremetidas lejos de amilanarla, aumentaron su placer e inicio su propio movimiento de caderas, intentando acompasar el ritmo de su novio. Sus cuerpos ahora sudorosos chocaban provocando un ruido que excitaba aun más al chico.

Haruhi se estremeció de pies a cabeza con una de las estocadas más profundas, sus paredes se estrecharon y Mitsukuni gimió en respuesta sintiéndose prisionero de su cuerpo, pero un prisionero voluntario y dispuesto a serlo el resto de su vida.

-¡Mitsukuni!- Su cuerpo se estremeció conmocionado, y su interior sufrió espasmódicas contracciones que le obligaron a arquear su espalda y gritar el nombre de su amado.

Sintió como la chica se estrechaba aun mas a su alrededor y un gemido salió de su garganta cuando una extraña convulsión le hizo culminar en una monumental eyaculación. Haruhi sintió el semen de su novio entrar en ella provocando ese calor ya bien conocido en su interior. Honey apretó los dientes y gruñó complacido, cuando se percató que las constricciones de la matriz de Haruhi, aun pulsaban alrededor de su menguante miembro, como no queriéndole dejar ir, y de paso, arrebatándole lo que quedaba de su esencia.

Honey se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su novia, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios y le desamarraba las manos.

-Te amo-dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba los desordenados cabellos de su novio.

Una sonrisa llena de dulzura apareció en el rostro del chico y en su mirada solo se veía amor.

-yo también te amo-susurro abrazándola por la cintura mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Haruhi sonrió con ternura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novio como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a ir y la fuera a dejar sola.

-solo a tu lado me siento protegida Hunny, te amo tanto y sé que tu también me amas, jum pensar que tu amas todo lo que es dulce y nuestra relación no está llena de dulzura, ah solo quisiera que no fueras tan agresivo al hacer el amor-un gran sonrojo a pareció en sus mejillas.

Acaricio los castaños cabellos de su novio y sonrió mientras recordaba como se había hecho ese moretón en la mejilla.

_**=^w^=^w^=FLASH BACK=^w^=^w^=**_

Haruhi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto Ouran, aun faltaban 3 horas para la junta que tendría con los chicos del Host Club así que aprovecharía ese tiempo sola para poder estudiar tranquilamente ya que los gemelos habían sido castigados por causar alboroto en el salón de clases, ahora ya asistía al onceavo grado junto con sus dos escandalosos amigos.

Llego a la tercera sala de música y entro lentamente, vio que estaba vacía y supuso que todos los demás aun estaban en clases, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, camino hasta el centro de la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaba cerca de la mesa de centro.

Coloco su mochila junto a ella y comenzó a buscar su libro de literatura, busco con tranquilidad pero pronto comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar su libro, levanto su mochila y la sacudió con insistencia haciendo caer todas sus cosas en el sofá, pero aun así su libro seguía sin aparecer.

-no puede ser lo deje en el salón-soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando la puerta donde estaban los vestidores se abrió.

-¿Haruhi qué haces aquí?

Frente a ella estaba Mitsukuni vestido con su traje de karate mirándola con cierta duda. Ahora el ya iba en primer año de la universidad y pronto pasaría al segundo grado, pero él y Takashi seguían visitándolos cada vez que podían, ahora era mucho más alto que Haruhi ya que media entre 1.75 y 1.80, sus rasgos mostraban dulzura e inocencia, pero también madures, su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado pero se notaba que entrenaba, su cabello era unos 2 centímetros más largo, su piel estaba levemente bronceada, en su mano derecha llevaba una maleta y en su mano izquierda cargaba a su conejito usa-chan.

-aah Mitsukuni-senpai yo quise llegar temprano-sonrió con ternura.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del chico quien bajo el rostro mientras su mirada brillaba con cierta malicia. Haruhi que había notado su mirada decidió buscar la manera para escaparse antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

Con una gotita en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa se levanto de un salto del sofá, mareandose en el proceso, y trato de correr hacia la salida, pero Mitsukuni fue más rápido que ella, soltó todas sus cosas y corrió hasta que llego frente a la puerta.

- Haru-chan ¿ya te vas tan pronto?-hablo con voz llena de dulzura pero con cierta burla.

Cuando levanto la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mitsukuni ella vio lo que más temía, vi una mirada llena de lujuria, trago saliva con dificultad y bajo rápidamente la mirada mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. A Honey ese acto le pareció gracioso. Con su brazo derecho la tomo de la cintura y la acerco lo más que pudo a su cuerpo mientras que con su mano izquierda la tomo del mentó y la hizo levantar el rostro hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-Haru-chan hace dos días que no nos vemos, ¿Por qué no me saludas como debe ser?-soltó una risita lujuriosa.

-Hunny yo…tengo que ir por mi libro de literatura-su voz tembló ligeramente.

Al oír eso el chico frunció el ceño levemente y un rastro de furia se mostro en su mirada.

-¿acaso un libro es más importante que tu novio?-pregunto con amargura apretando con poca sutileza la cintura y el mentó de la chica.

-no…no es eso, es que… ¿Qué tal si se lo roba?-ni siquiera ella se creía esa mentira.

-ciertamente no creo que alguien se quiera robar tu libro y en todo caso de que así fuera yo podría comprarte uno nuevo-una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Haruhi se alejo con suavidad del chico y camino hasta el sofá, con suavidad se sentó y al levantar la vista vio como Mitsukuni ponía el seguro en la puerta.

-Hunny ¿Qué haces así vestido?-levanto una ceja en señal de duda.

A paso rápido él se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo derecho por la pequeña cintura de la chica mientras la acercaba a él y acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica causándole cosquillas por su respiración.

-Hunny-rio la chica-¿no me vas a responder?-puso sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-bueno la verdad es que como llegue y como no vi a nadie decidí ir a entrenar un rato en el club de karate para no aburrirme ya que supuse que tu estarías en clases además quería recordar viejos tiempos-la mira con ternura-y dime ¿tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Acaso te saltaste clases?-una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-mmm no, lo que pasa es que salí al baño y cuando venía de regreso me encontré con la profesora de literatura, veníamos platicando y cuando llegamos al salón, estaba hecho un desastre, las sillas tiradas por todos lados, floreros y cuadros rotos, bolitas de papel volando de una lado a otro y una que otra mochila, la maestra se enojo y cuando todos la vieron dijeron que era culpa de Hikaru y Kaoru, así que la profesora castigo a todo el salón y llamarían a sus padres, pero como yo era la única que no estaba en el salón, me dejo ir, así que vine para acá a estudiar un poco pero al parecer alguien saco mi libro y de seguro debe estar tirado por alguna parte del salón-suspiro.

El chico sonrió y se acerco lentamente al rostro de su novia mientras movía sus manos acariciando su cintura.

-bueno Haruhi ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato?

-¿eh?... ¿pero no dijiste que irías a entrenar?-se movía nerviosa entre sus brazos.

-mmm eso puede esperar…además-una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro-podría entrenar de otra manera en la que tú podrías ayudarme mucho.

-Hu…Hunny aquí no…alguien puede encontrarnos-trataba de alejarlo de ella.

-nadie nos encontrara-sonrió mientras mordía el cuello de Haruhi.

-ahhh Hunny no.

Usando todas las fuerzas que tenia lo empujo lejos de ella y se levanto tan rápido que sintió un pequeño mareo pero lo ignoro.

Mitsukuni molesto por el rechazo de la chica se levanto de golpe y la tomo bruscamente de los hombros acercándola a él.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito furioso.

-Hunny-susurro con un poco de temor.

-¡eres mía y puedo tomarte cuando yo quiera y donde yo quiera!

El ceño fruncido y su fría mirada le hicieron saber a Haruhi que el chico estaba furioso y ella sabía que cuando estaba furioso lo mejor era no contradecirlo o a la que le iría mal seria a ella.

-cal…cálmate por favor-casi suplico la chica.

El chico frunció aun más el ceño y la arrojo al sofá recostándose rápidamente sobre ella.

-entonces no vuelvas a llevarme la contraria o te ira mal.

Acerco su rostro al de ella y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera la boca y aprovechando eso introdujo su lengua frotándola con la de su novia.

La chica comenzó a moverse bruscamente bajo su cuerpo, tratando de liberarse de su agarre y empujándolo con ambas manos. Furioso por esa respuesta tomo con su mano izquierda ambas muñecas de la chica y las coloco sobre su cabeza haciendo que la chica se moviera con desesperación.

-¡rayos deja de moverte!

Ante tal grito la chica trato con más ansias de liberarse y él molesto por eso le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda provocando que dejara de moverse y lo mirara completamente sorprendida. Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los oscuros ojos de la chica mientras trataba de liberarse nuevamente. Honey al verla llorar y mirara la marca roja en su mejilla, aflojo el agarre de sus muñecas mirándola desconcertado, gesto que la chica aprovecho y haciendo uso de sus habilidades se libro de su agarre y bajo del sofá a gatas.

Cuando el chico reacciono alcanzo a verla gateando hasta la mesa y como pudo fue hacia ella y se recostó en su espalda.

-¿ves lo que haces hacer cariño?-susurro a su oído.

Su voz sonaba tan fría y autoritaria que la chica sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-déjame por favor-pidió entre lágrimas.

-no, no, no mi niña, tú haces lo que yo digo.

Haruhi aun trataba de poner resistencia, sin embargo olvido todos sus planes de escape al sentir como el chico pasaba sus manos lentamente por su vientre y sus senos con tanta delicadeza que se dejo llevar por esa hermosa sensación.

-ves como no hay necesidad de resistirse.

Acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica y comenzó a morderlo con suavidad mientras desabotonaba con desesperación la camisa de la chica y una vez logrado, movió su mano hacia sus senos pero aun llevaba el brasier y de un tirón lo rompió dejando a la vista esos pequeños senos que tanto le gustaba tocar y besar.

-¡Hunny!-su voz sonaba molesta-ese brasier me gustaba mucho-reclamo.

-no te preocupes amor, después te puedo comprar todos los que quieras-una sonrisa pervertida se mostro en su rostro.

-no pienso vivir solo de tu dinero-dijo con reproche.

-¿acaso no podre consentir un poco a mi novia comprándole regalos?-rio.

-tonto.

La chica como pudo volteo su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla. El sonrió con ternura mientras se acercaba para poder besarla bien moviendo sus lenguas salvajemente, causando que el calor subiera por sur cuerpos. Moviendo sus manos con agilidad logro abrir el pantalón de su novia y bajarlo rápidamente mientras tomaba las pantis entre sus manos y las rompía.

-¡Mitsukuni deja de romper mi ropa!-exclamo furiosa.

Mitsukuni sonrió y acaricio el trasero de Haruhi, haciendo que diese un brinco sobresaltada.

- Veras como lo disfrutas cariño -susurró Honey con voz ronca.

Haruhi solo se quedó inmóvil a cuatro patas en el suelo.

Acerco dos de sus dedos a la intimidad de su novia y los introdujo de golpe haciendo que la chica gimiera sonoramente.

-shhh nos van a escuchar-dijo con cierta burla mientras le tapaba la boca.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera ruda sintiendo la humedad de su intimidad que se extendía por sus dedos. Comenzó a besar sus nalgas mientras sentía el cuerpo de su novia estremecerse a cada beso, le encantaba dominarla completamente, tenerla siempre tan frágil e indefensa entre sus brazos, sentía como sus brazos perdían fuerza ocasionando que casi cayera al suelo pero Honey la tomo entre sus brazos y subió la mitad de su cuerpo a la mesita de centro que había hay.

Le encantaba recordar que él había sido el primero para ella y que era él quien le mostraba todos los placeres de su cuerpo. Haruhi era suya en cuerpo y alma y eso lo hacía muy feliz ya que el también era suyo en cuerpo y alma.

En ese momento comenzó a deslizar su lengua entre sus nalgas mientras acercaba nuevamente su mano a la intimidad de su novia y la acariciaba lentamente. Haruhi apretaba los dientes aferrándose fuertemente a la mesa para evitar gritar y que alguien los descubriera.

Honey deslizo la lengua hacia su ano y lo humedeció intensamente, Haruhi gimió y se mordió el labio cuando los dedos del chico dejaron su intimidad y comenzó a masajear ese estrecho hueco en forma de círculo. Introdujo lentamente la yema de uno de sus dedos y sintió como Haruhi se estremecía. Continúo con lo que hacía hasta que dos de sus dedos entraban perfectamente y Haruhi gemía sonoramente de placer. Los movía despacio, después de todo lo menos que quería era causarle más daño del que ya le había hecho al darle esa cachetada, en su rostro apareció una mueca de arrepentimiento.

- Hunny -gimió su nombre- no puedo más.

Mitsukuni salió de sus pensamientos, sonrió y se colocó de rodillas tras ella.

- Si te hago daño, solo dímelo y me detendré -susurró.

Haruhi asintió conforme y Honey se preparó. Sacó los dedos de su interior y los sustituyó por su miembro. En un primer momento le costó, era demasiado estrecho y ofrecía un poco de resistencia, pero poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella. Haruhi se tensó, nunca había pensado que eso pudiese hacerse, para ella eso era algo como poco novedoso y a la vez placentero.

- si te detienes te mato -dijo ella en un susurro con voz amenazante a lo que el sonrió complacido.

Haruhi sentía una leve molestia, pero desapareció cuando Honey se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos. Haruhi movió sus caderas levemente, esperado que él captara el mensaje. Mitsukuni entendió y comenzó a embestir lentamente para no hacerle daño.

Haruhi se sintió un poco mareada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, sentía el orgasmo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez que eso le excitaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo.

Mitsukuni estaba en éxtasis, no podía negar que nunca había imaginado hacer algo así con Haruhi, también era su primera vez en esa extraña práctica, y aunque llevase la situación con calma para él era tan nuevo como para ella. Solo estaba improvisando pues no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer, pero el placer que él mismo sentía y los gemidos que Haruhi le daba el ligero indicio de que no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo.

Pero estaba cerca... endemoniadamente cerca. Se sentía al borde del abismo, en cada embestida el hueco de Haruhi se hacía más estrecho, apretándolo salvajemente.

- Más... -pedía Haruhi entre gemidos.

Mitsukuni haciendo caso a la suplica de su novia y a su propio deseo aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, se sentía al borde, a punto. Se echó hacia delante sujetando una de las manos de Haruhi y la llevó hasta su intimidad y le ayudó a masajearse el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Haruhi cogió enseguida el ritmo que más le gustaba. Un espasmo recorrió su espalda y con su otro brazo se aferro fuertemente a la mesa, soltando varios gemidos de placer. Honey se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas, ante el primer espasmo de Haruhi él mismo se tensó y una escalofrío recorrió su columna haciendo que comenzase a explotar lenta y tortuosamente.

Haruhi apretó su cara contra la mesa y gritó con todas sus fuerza cuando un potente orgasmo la atenazó y a la vez sentía como Mitsukuni se derramaba dentro de ella.

Honey recargo su pecho a la espalda de ella tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-wou eso fue…-decía con asombro el joven karateka.

-genial-completo Haruhi.

-hay que hacerlo más seguido ¿no crees?

Haruhi se estremeció mientras sentía como le deseo regresaba a su cuerpo al sentir las traviesas manos de su novio acariciando uno de sus senos y su intimidad.

-mmm Hunny.

Simplemente se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba su novio, y pronto sintió que la alejaba del piso y la volteaba quedando de frente a frente mientras salía de su interior soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuro desconcertada.

-bueno, el sofá es mas cómodo que el suelo ¿no crees?-acariciando la mejilla donde ahora se veía un pequeño moretón mientras sentía como el arrepentimiento llenaba su corazón.

-bueno…habrá que probarlo-un sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-Haruhi…perdóname-su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento-no debí golpearte, soy un idiota-lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras sentía una presión en el pecho-te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Haruhi sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza pues sabía que eso no era verdad, sabía que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez y siempre se repetiría la misma historia y la misma mentira, pero a ella eso no le importaba, solo quería estar a su lado y que nunca nada ni nadie lograra separarlos.

-"amo como mientes"-pensó con melancolía-no te preocupes cariño…hace falta más que eso para alejarme de ti.

-pero…

-shhh ya no importa yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas, ya lo demás no importa.

Con sus pulgares limpio cariñosamente las lagrimas de su novio y se acerco a él para darle en suave beso en los labios que pronto se fue haciendo mas apasionado, mientras las manos del chico comenzaban a recorrer con suavidad el cuerpo de su novia.

**=^w^=^w^=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=^w^=^w^=**

Una sonrisa surco los labios de la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio y sentía como el deseo volvía a surgir en su cuerpo. Levanto sus manos y las poso frente a su rostro viendo unas marcas rojizas por todo el alrededor de sus muñecas. Siempre era así su relación, siempre ella terminaba con algún moretón causado por él, y aun así no podía dejarlo o más bien no quería dejarlo, porque aun que siempre la forzaba ella terminaba rindiéndose a sus caricias y disfrutando de esa manera suya tan salvaje de hacerle el amor. Disfrutaba cada caricia que marcaba con fuego su piel, amaba sus besos sabor chocolate dulce y amargo a la vez, igual que su relación, adoraba el contacto de sus cuerpos y como se volvían uno al hacer el amor, simplemente amaba todo de él y no le importaba cuanto le dijeran que lo dejara ya que ella nunca haría caso a esas personas, ella era feliz a su lado y con eso le bastaba.

Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, soltó un bostezo y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novio y una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes enamorados.

Un par de jóvenes caminaban, bueno más bien corrían rumbo a la enfermería tratando de ocultarse de tres de sus amigos que los perseguían como cazadores a su presa.

-no entiendo porque su insistencia de no dejarnos venir a ver a Haruhi-decía el joven de cabello rubio.

-Tono mejor cállate y corre antes de que nos encuentren-decía chico que iba a su lado.

-¡Tono y Hikaru vuelvan aquí, hay cosas que aun no deben conocer!-gritaban un joven idéntico al que corría junto a Tamaki.

-¡Nunca!-gritaron al unisonó los dos jóvenes fugitivos.

-Kaoru…déjalos.

-pero Mori-senpai.

-déjalos Kaoru en algún momento debían enterarse de la verdad.

-ah está bien Kyouya-senpai pero creo que será mejor seguirlos para que no hagan alguna idiotez.

Mientras tanto nuestros queridos fugitivos ya habían llegado a la enfermería, pero al notar que estaba cerrada, tomaron una llave que estaba escondida atrás de una maceta (?) y con cuidado abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo en shock.

Hay en la cama están acostados Honey y Haruhi abrazados y completamente desnudos.

Al día siguiente Tamaki y Hikaru no asistieron al instituto ya que el shock emocional fue tan grande que entraron en un coma temporal.

**¿EL FIN?**

_**+++MITSUHARU++++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++MITSUHARU+++**_

**Judith: (en shock y con la mirada perdida).**

**Érica: (en shock y mirando acusadoramente a Judith).**

**Alex: (tirado en el suelo con sangre en la nariz).**

**Judith: (con una gotita en la nuca y sonrojada) esto…pues… ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Jeje ciertamente no pensaba escribir algo así de fuerte jajaja creo que puse a un Honey muy salvaje y una Haruhi muy sumisa jejeje.**

**Alex: wou quedo genial, sobre todo el lemon jajaja, pues ahora solo esperamos su reviews con dudas, sugerencias, quejas y peticiones, lo digo por si quieren una continuación.**

**Judith: de hecho el final que tenía planeado era otro, pero pensé, porque no mejor lo dejo por si los lectores quieren continuación.**

**Érica: (con ojos brillosos de emoción) niuuuu yo quiero a ese Honey.**

**Judith/Alex: (con un goterón en la nuca) ¿Qué?**

**Érica: te quedo genial jiji ne ne yo pido continuación.**

**Alex: tu voto no cuenta (la mira feo).**

**Érica: waaaaa (corre a llorar hacia un rincón).**

**Judith: emm pues si veo que ha muchas peticiones de continuación entonces haría un pero si no hay pues entonces no valdría la pena. Pero ne si quedo un poco OCC ¿no creen? Jejeje ciertamente el final no me agrado mucha (sonríe nerviosamente) bueno espero y pronto poder subir algún otro fic de Ouran, por ahora me despido y esperaremos con ansias su reviews jiji. Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
